megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Persona 4 anime Screenshots
I brought this up on the talk page for the Persona 4 MC, but I felt I should place it someplace more "noticeable". I am getting a little concerned when I look at the pages for Persona 4 characters and see, depending on the "importance" of the character from 5 to over 10 screenshots from the anime that don't really illustrate much of anything. As I mentioned on that talk page, we should have one screen shot for how the character appears in the anime, and maybe one if something really important happens that didn't happen in the games. We don't need all of these images.--Otherarrow 00:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. The anime images should be cut significantly now. I would suggest a screenshot of the character's first appearance in the anime, and that is all. BLUER一番 14:41, November 22, 2011 (UTC) : I agree, too. That is something that has been bugging me since the anime started in October.Bloo-D 15:09, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::So, should we start removing/deleting the unneed screenshots, or should we wait for more opinions? I am all for removing them, of course.--Otherarrow 18:41, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::We should start weeding them out immediately and mark them with the delete template. BLUER一番 01:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry bout that. i sorta overdid it with the animation pictures. I didnt realize it was getting to be too much. I'll stop Turquoise123&4 15:55, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Hi there. um what about adding characters images section like the others Wiki like for example like Bleach. Minako 16:09, November 23,2011 (UTC) ::::Could you explain what you mean by that? If it means uploading more unneeded images, than no.--Otherarrow 02:17, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::I went to the Bleach wiki and saw the Image Gallery section. It's not so bad as it is a subpage to the article. But we're concerned over these images being fair-use and is a Wikia policy not to get these up as much unless it's useful to the content of the article. I don't see Wikia being that stringent on this fair use issue, so as a compromise we could put those images under a subpage that can work as a gallery. BLUER一番 03:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok I hope my advices help with image will be useful. :) Minako 18:09, November 23,2011 (UTC) P.S. left the anime close and tarot card they receive after accepting their other self. Minako 18:41, November 23,2011 (UTC) We could also do the same for the Quotes sections. I feel it's elongating the article a bit too much. BLUER一番 08:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Also so that we can post the character images we want on character images in anime there. Even if its needed and maybe pretty funny that you guys post it on later episodes. Minako 18:53, November 24, 2011 I think it would be good to put some anime images in the episodes' article MinatoHikari 05:35, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Anad also another sample for the character images is BlazBlue Wiki.Minako 12:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :I agree to MinatoHikari's suggestion. BLUER一番 02:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC)